Prawn Suit
The Pressure Re-Active Waterproof Nano Suit'' (abbv. Prawn)'' is a bipedal mechanical walker, designed for use in extreme-pressure and zero-gravity environments. A plasteel-reinforced canopy of enameled glass protects the single occupant, and dexterity is provided by hydraulic limbs that are capable of striking with enough force to crush bone and pulverize rock. When not in use outside of water, the vehicle assumes a seated position. Lateral movement is provided by mechanical legs that propel the vehicle along the seabed at a top speed of 24 kph (14 mph), and a pair of boosters on the back of the vehicle provide vertical thrust. The Prawn Suit also comes with its own beacon, similar to the Cyclops and the Seamoth. Before the Prawn Suit can be constructed, its fragments must be scanned. Four wrecked Prawn Suits can be found in the Aurora's vehicle bay, which each account for a quarter of the blueprint; many smaller fragments can be found in various Wrecks which each count for a twentieth of the blueprint. A 3D model can be found on Sketchfab. Overview The Prawn Suit can be used to explore places that are too deep for the Seamoth and too small for the Cyclops. It has a base crush depth of 900 meters and can be upgraded to withstand a maximum depth of 1,700 meters, making it the most useful deep-sea exploration vehicle. However, due to its limited mobility in the vertical dimension it may be wise to use a Cyclops as a transport, as certain biomes such as the Blood Kelp Zone or Underwater Islands may be difficult for it to get out of on its own. Unless the power supply is depleted, the player's Oxygen tank will be replenished upon entering, as is the case with the Seamoth and the Cyclops. In this case, the oxygen will run out slowly until the point where the player is losing oxygen within the Prawn Suit itself. The Prawn Suit has a health meter, and reaching zero will cause the vehicle to malfunction catastrophically and explode. Unlike the Seamoth, however, it's heavily armored and can endure most things that would otherwise severely damage or destroy a Seamoth, such as a Reaper Leviathan's grip. Alternatively, the Prawn Suit can be used on land for exploration of dangerous areas. (Keep in mind that the Prawn Suit is not as mobile on land. The thrusters are nearly useless, even if the Prawn Suit Jump Jet Upgrade is equipped.) As the suit is immune to heat and poison (though not direct contact with lava), the Prawn Suit is also great for collecting resources in hazardous areas such as near Lava Geysers, or collecting Gas Pods, or for simple protection against most low-to-mid tier predators. The Prawn Suit requires energy from two Power Cells to operate. It can be docked in the Cyclops or the Moonpool to recharge. The vehicle comes equipped with a 24-slot inventory space, accessed from outside in the rear. Any items picked up with the default Claw Arm or drilled with the Drill Arm are automatically placed in the Prawn Suit's inventory if there is room. Bear in mind though that there is a slight delay between clicking and activating the respective Claw Arm on the suit, so a player may accidentally punch a creature they are trying to collect or miss a falling item. Recipe Total Raw Materials list *Stalker Tooth x1 *Quartz x2 *Ruby x2 *Gel Sack x2 *Diamond x2 *Lead x2 *Lithium x4 *Titanium x20 How to Use * Enter the Prawn Suit by clicking the left mouse button or by pressing the A button on it when the hand icon appears. * Pilot the Prawn Suit using the , , and keys or the Left Stick on Xbox One. * Exiting the Prawn Suit by pressing the key or the button on Xbox One. Exiting the vehicle when out of water will cause it to assume a sitting position, allowing access to its Power Cell slots, storage compartment and upgrade panel more easily. * Press the left and right mouse or (Xbox One) to use the arms. * Press the spacebar to jump and hold it to use the thrusters. Or by pressing the button and holding it (Xbox One). Using the thrusters will deplete their internal energy, which recharges by itself when not in use. Upgrades and Customization The Prawn Suit can be customized with the Vehicle Upgrade Console, which the player can use to craft upgrades and change the vehicle's name and color scheme. Upgrades can be installed and swapped via a panel on its left shoulder. Opening the panel reveals six slots - four for vehicle upgrades and two for arm attachments. The Storage, Hull Reinforcement and Engine Efficiency modules are compatible with the Seamoth. Gallery Prawn Suit Icon.png size.jpg|exosuit size exo front.jpg|prawn suit front __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vehicles